Such a sheet is particularly intended for the manufacture of car body parts for a land motor vehicle such as an automobile.
The sheet is then cut and deformed in order to produce component parts that are assembled to form the bodywork parts or body shell.
This body shell is then coated with a film of paint (or paint system), which provides a good surface appearance and participates, along with the zinc based metal coating, in ensuring protection against corrosion.
Some of these sheets may have defects that are visible to the naked eye prior to being subjected to painting.
These defects consist of alternating dull and bright zones on the exterior surface of the metal coatings. These zones are alternated along the longitudinal direction of the sheet, that is to say the one corresponding to the direction of movement of the sheets during their production process.
The dull zones generally have a length that is twice as long as that of the bright zones.